Project Summary/Abstract: This proposal requests travel funds for graduate students and postdoctoral scholars to attend the 2018 ASPET/Experimental Biology Conference (EB2017) from April 21-25 in San Diego, California to present posters in the session titled, ?Clinical Paths for Soluble Epoxide Hydrolase Inhibitors?. The focus of this symposium is to advance the understanding of epoxide hydrolases in human health while providing the exchange of ideas between younger scientists presenting posters and senior scientists giving talks. EB2017 is a widely attended conference by biologists of all fields, thus offering an ideal environment to advance both research and training goals resulting in a more thorough understanding of the role epoxide hydrolases play in human health and a faster identification of biological targets of xenobiotic toxic effects. Epoxide hydrolases have been shown to metabolize epoxides from xenobiotics and endogenous epoxides, such as epoxy-eicosatrienoic acids (EETs) from arachidonic acid. Thus, they are key enzymes for both degrading and regulating chemicals in vivo toxicity and in modulating epoxy-fatty acids to maintain homeostasis in various systems. The deregulation of the EETs has been associated with several illnesses such as cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, inflammation and neuropathic pain. Recently, there has been significant expansion of the potential clinical paths for sEH inhibition in various diseases, but also emphasizes how environmental contaminants can influence human health through modulating a ?high leverage biological target? such as epoxide hydrolases. The broad and long-term goals of the conference and poster session is to advance the field of epoxide hydrolase research by encouraging interactions between senior investigators giving talks in a symposium and trainees presenting posters. The specific aims of this meeting will be to encourage young researchers to attend a large conference and interact with leaders in their research field to provide a wider view of the field to generate collaborations and knowledge at a faster pace. The field of epoxide hydrolase research is advancing significantly as more evidence becomes available of their role in biological systems. The session at EB2018 will provide an opportunity for key leaders in the field to discuss the latest advances in epoxide hydrolase research and share findings with junior scientist.